All Business Up Front, Party In The Back Trad
by Rodven
Summary: Sam y Dean están sorprendidos cuando conocen a la pareja de Ash por primera vez. Traducción autorizada.


**Título:**_ All Business Up Front, Party In The Back_  
><em><strong>HPSupernatural**__** Crossover**_

**Autor:** _She Who Cannot Be Turned_

**Pareja: **_Harry/Ash_

**Sumary: **_Sam y Dean se sorprenden cuando conocen a la pareja de Ash por primera vez... crossover con Harry Potter._

**Advertencias: **_Slash. En serio, hay dos hombres aquí que están *jadea* ¡juntos! Así que si no te gusta... de seguro te topaste con mis historias por accidente. (Las advertencias son de la autora, yo sólo las traduje)._

**Traductora:**_ Rodven_

**Disclaimer: **_Nada me pertenece. Harry Potter es de JK Rowling, Supernatural de Eric Kripke, y el fic es de She Who Cannot Be Turned. Las faltas de ortografía y la mala traducción son mías, de ahí nada de nada. Soy pobre y luego de esto seguiré siéndolo (es decir, no obtengo nada de dinero *suspira*)._

* * *

><p><strong>Todos los negocios al frente, la fiesta atrás<strong>

Sam y Dean hicieron su camino dentro del pub y vieron a Jo parada frente a una máquina registradora contando algo de dinero, caminaron hacia ella. Jo al alzar la vista y verlos les sonrió con una enorme sonrisa.

"No pueden estar mucho tiempo lejos, ¿eh?" Jo les preguntó, y Dean rió asintiendo con su cabeza.

"Sí, así parece. ¿Cómo has estado, Jo?" Dean preguntó haciendo que Sam bufara e interrumpiera antes de que Jo pudiera contestar.

"¿Dónde está Ash?"

"En el cuarto de atrás. Pero –" Jo no pudo terminar su frase ya que Sam simplemente le sonrió y le dio las gracias antes de comenzar a caminar al cuarto de Ash.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta al ver el señalamiento que colgaba de ella que decía "Dr. Badass y Asistente", preguntándose brevemente quién era el 'Asistente' tocó la puerta. Escuchó un golpe seguido de una risa ahogada.

"¡Ash!" Sam llamó, tocando una vez más y frunciendo el ceño cuando de repente todo se quedó en silencio dentro de la habitación. "¡Hey, Ash!" Sam llamó una vez más y volteó a ver a Dean que se estaba acercando, cuando llegó junto a él miró el señalamiento antes de tocar él mismo la puerta.

"¡Hey, Dr. Badass!" Dean llamó con una sonrisa, la que se agrandó cuando escucharon una maldición desde adentro y luego la puerta se abrió para mostrar a Ash, completamente desnudo y sonriendo ligeramente.

"¿Sam? ¿Dean?" Ash preguntó, luego aspiró y asintió con su cabeza. "Sam y Dean." Dean miró a Ash y volteó la mirada, en parte horrorizado y en parte disgustado.

"Hey, Ash. Um, necesitamos tu ayuda," dijo Sam, intentando mantener sus ojos al nivel de los de Ash, no dejando que viajaran por todo su cuerpo, por miedo a espantarse de por vida.

"Demonios, bueno… supongo que necesito mis pantalones. Denme un minuto, mi sexy asistente y yo estaremos con ustedes en un minuto." Les dijo Ash sonriendo, luego cerró la puerta en sus narices, cortando el sonido de alguien riéndose en la habitación.

"¿Asistente?" Dean le preguntó a Sam, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros tan desconcertado como él. Los dos regresaron al bar y se dirigieron a la barra, donde Ellen estaba parada y se sentaron en dos taburetes. "¿Asistente?" Dean preguntó de nuevo esa vez mirando a Ellen, quien los miró y les dedicó una sonrisa.

"Oh sí, han estado juntos desde el MIT. Sólo que a Ash lo expulsaron, su… asistente se graduó el mes pasado finalmente y se mudó con Ash. Han sido inseparables desde ese entonces." Ellen les contó con una sonrisa. Sam y Dean se miraron, y Sam volvió a encogerse de hombros para remarcar que seguía tan desconcertado como antes, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar por más información Ash caminó hacía ellos, laptop en mano.

"¿Cómo les puedo ayudar, ustedes dos?" Ash les preguntó, poniendo su laptop en la barra y abriéndola.

"¿Tienes una relación?" Dean preguntó antes de que Sam pudiera contestar la pregunta de Ash, eso hizo reír a Ellen antes de que se fura a servir a alguien más, mientras que Ash sólo sonrió y asintió con su cabeza.

"Sí, hemos estado juntos por años. Harry… Harry estará aquí en unos minutos," Ash les informó, y Dean murmuró el nombre y frunció el ceño, mientras Sam tomaba una servilleta y escribía en ella.

"¿Puedes encontrar dónde trabaja esta compañía de autobuses?" Sam preguntó, no notando al hombre pequeño y de cabello negro que se acercaba a ellos, Dean estaba demasiado ocupado murmurando en el nombre de Harry y cómo era un nombre muy masculino para una mujer.

"¡Seguro, dame un segundo!" Ashe le contestó, tomando la servilleta y comenzando a escribir en su laptop.

"¿Harry? ¿Ella se llama Harry?" Dean preguntó finalmente, haciendo que Ash lo mirara y se riera negando con la cabeza.

"No, _ella_ no se llama Harry -" Ash comenzó antes de que fuera interrumpido.

"_Yo_ sí." Sam y Dean giraron sobre sus ejes y miraron al hombre de baja estatura con cabello negro y enmarañado que estaba parado detrás de Ash sonriéndoles, grandes y verdes ojos chispeando con una sonrisa reprimida.

"Hombre, ¡es un _hombre_!" Dean le susurró a Sam, quien lucía como si no supiera si reírse o continuar viendo embobado.

"Hola, soy Harry, ustedes deben ser Sam y Dean. Ash me contó acerca de ustedes dos. Piensa que podré ayudar, dar distintos puntos de vista y eso." Harry les contó con un suave acento británico mientras se colocaba directamente detrás de Ash, poniendo una de sus manos en uno de sus muslos y mirando a la pantalla de la computadora.

"¿Eres gay?" Dean le preguntó a Ash, claramente incapaz de dejar pasar el asunto. Ash se rió de nuevo y se movió para poder pasar un brazo por los hombros de Harry, tirando de él a su lado.

"Nunca di ninguna indicación que no lo fuera," Ash les dijo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, mientras Harry se reía y cliqueaba algo en la computadora, asombrando a Sam y Dean de que a Harry se le estuviera permitido _tocar_ la preciada computadora de Ash.

"Le ayude a construirla," Harry les contó, claramente adivinando el porqué de su asombro. "Y ha encontrado una pista."

"Sí. Es el logo de la línea de Autobuses Blue Ridge – Guthrie, Oklahoma." Ash les informó cuando cliqueaba y golpeaba sobre su laptop. Harry se movió al banquillo que estaba a un lado de Ash e hizo boquear a Sam y Dean una vez más cuando sacó una laptop muy pequeña de, al parecer, la nada.

Harry abrió la laptop y comenzó a teclear suavemente sobre ella, en ocasiones llegaban alertas de la computadora más pequeña mientras el moreno seguía escribiendo.

"Eee… está bien. Ok. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Checa si en Guthrie hay alguna señal demoniaca o algo por el estilo." Sam le pidió a Ash, quien miró a Harry, quien asintió y tecleo algo a una velocidad que Sam pensaba era imposible, mientras tanto Ash abría nuevas ventanas en su portátil que a Sam le parecían vagamente familiares.

"¿Piensan que los demonios están ahí?" Ash preguntó, mientras Sam y Dean miraban a Harry, quien continuaba mirando a su laptop, pero no había manera que no hubiera escuchado.

"Oh tranquilícense, sé todo acerca de su pequeño problema con los demonios. Ojos amarillos, ojos rojos. Cualquier color de ojos que sea increíblemente raro y ya piensan que pueden aterrorizar a cualquiera. Bastante ridículo si me preguntan. Tal vez es la parte de los cromosomas que determinan el color de los ojos. Ya saben; tendencias megalomaniáticas, tus ojos deben ser rojos, negros, blancos o anaranjados. Los ojos de Snape eran negros, puede que tenga algo ahí." Harry murmuró, cerrando la ventana en la cual se había encontrado escribiendo y abriendo otra. Luego volteó su mirada de nuevo a Dean y Sam, quiénes estaban mirándolo, de nuevo.

"Podrías tener un gran avance científico," Ash dijo con una sonrisa y Harry lo miró sonriente de alegría.

"Podría, ¿cierto? Ustedes dos tienen ojos verdes y cafés. Huh. ¿Algún pensamiento cómo el de conquistar al mundo, acechar a alguien para que su vida sea un infierno, o tal vez desagrado en todo lo viviente en este planeta?" Harry le preguntó a los dos hermanos, quiénes negaron con la cabeza. "¿Conocen a alguien con color de ojos extraño con el cuál pueda hablar?"

"No…" Dean dijo lentamente, mientras Sam negaba con su cabeza con rapidez para luego pasar su atención de regreso a Ash, quién estaba sonriendo mientras trabajaba.

"Pensamos que el demonio pudiera estar ahí, sí." Sam le contó a Ash eventualmente, después de que recordara cómo volver a hablar.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" Ash preguntó, mirándose confuso, mientras Harry miraba a Sam con ojos conocedores que hicieron que Sam se moviera incómodo y que Dean se retorciera.

"Sólo chécalo, ¿quieres?" Dean le dijo a Ash, sus ojos se abrieron cuando Harry les entrecerró sus ojos, antes de que negara con la cabeza y regresara su atención a su propia computadora, unos cuantos clics después y un diagrama complejo apareció en la pantalla de la computadora del hombre más pequeño.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dean preguntó, incapaz de contener su curiosidad, unos minutos después, causando que Harry lo mirara y luego cerrara su laptop con un ruidoso click.

"Nada importante y ciertamente nada que puedas entender. No hay señal de tu demonio en Guthrie sin embargo, ha estado silencioso por meses." Harry les informó con una sonrisa que puso a los hermanos al borde.

"Está bien…" Sam aceptó lentamente, luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire y miró a Ash. "Intenta algo más por mí. Busca una casa incendiada en Guthrie. Debió de ser en 1983, el origen del fuego debió ser en el cuarto de un bebé, en la noche que cumplía seis meses de nacido."

"Ok, eso es bastante raro, hombre. ¿Por qué demonios buscaría eso?" Ash preguntó, y Sam suspiró antes de que Harry se riera y mirara a Ash.

"Ash, sólo búscalo, entre más pronto busques, más pronto podremos irnos de aquí y podremos irnos atrás para hacer más… investigación." dijo Harry con un brillo en los ojos que hizo a los otros tres hombres temblar, aunque por distintos motivos.

"Dame quince minutos," Ash le dijo a Sam, quién sonrió débilmente y luego se giró a Dean con una mirada divertida en su cara. Dean negó con la cabeza y saltó de su taburete.

"Iré a ver a Jo," Dean les informó mientras se iba, dejando a Sam solo con los dos hombres extraños, uno de ellos ocupado buscando en su laptop y el otro estaba… mirándolo con una sonrisa en la cara que ponía a Sam nervioso.

"Entonces… Harry… ¿Qué estudiaste?" preguntó Sam, haciendo que Harry se sentara derecho y le sonriera.

"Bioingeniería. Era fascinante. Más interesante de lo que aprendí en Inglaterra." Harry le contó con una gran sonrisa, mandándole una pequeña mirada a Ash antes de regresar su atención a Sam.

"¿Entonces eres de Inglaterra? Creí haber escuchado un acento." dijo Sam con un asentimiento, preguntándose qué más podría decirle al hombre raro y extraño que parecía saber más de Sam que el mismo Sam. O al menos, esa era la impresión que Sam tenía.

"Lo soy. Me mudé aquí hace ocho o nueve años. ¿Así que eres Sam Winchester? ¿_El_ Sam Winchester?" Harry preguntó, recorriendo con sus ojos todo el cuerpo de Sam, hacienda que Sam temblara y que Ash se riera mientras continuaba en su búsqueda.

"Eee… Supongo. Sí." Sam dijo con un tosido incómodo, respiró un poco aliviado unos segundos después cuando Ellen se acercó a ellos.

"¿Espantando de nuevo a mis clientes, Harry?" Ellen preguntó con voz severa que fue suavizada por el obvio esfuerzo que hacía por contener una carcajada. Harry la volteó a ver con sus enormes, inocentes y verdes ojos y Sam sólo pudo observar, anonadado, como Ellen prácticamente se derretía a la vista de ellos.

"Nunca haría ese tipo de cosas, Ellen. Me conoces. Sólo soy curioso." Harry dijo con una voz inocente, mordiendo su labio inferior y abriendo más sus ojos.

"Ignóralo, Sam. Hace la misma pregunta a todos los que sabe su nombre completo, de _esa _misma manera. Aparentemente les hace preguntarse qué sabe él de ellos." Ellen le contó a Sam, quien dio un asentimiento aliviado, se había preguntado exactamente lo mismo.

"Oh, Ellen, has arruinado mi diversión. Los cazadores son más paranoicos que la gente normal, y hasta _yo_ sé que los Winchester son más paranoicos que la mayoría. Quería ver qué hacía." dijo Harry con un puchero, que hizo reír a Ash una vez más antes de voltear su cabeza y depositar un beso en los labios de Harry. Sam rápidamente apartó la mirada cuando escuchó un gemido por parte de Harry cuando este movía su mano por el cabello de Ash.

"Eee…" Sam tosió para poder obtener la atención de la pareja cuando habían estado besándose por algunos minutos y Sam comenzaba a preocuparse de que se desmayaran por falta de aire. Ash se apartó de Harry y se giró a Sam.

"Tengo tu info, hombre. Un incendio en el 83, en el cuarto de un bebé. Lo que es extrañísimo. El nombre del niño es Andrew Gallagher. Aquí está toda la información que tengo de él." Ash le dijo tendiéndole un fajo de papeles llenos de notas, que le hicieron preguntarse a Sam de dónde diablos las había sacado.

"Eee… gracias, Ash. Harry. Nos veremos pronto, tal vez." Sam les dijo a los dos, quienes le sonrieron, luego regresaron su atención el uno al otro. Sam negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia Dean, no pudiendo evitar sentirse como si le hubieran quitado la alfombra debajo de él. "Tenemos una pista. Nos vamos."

"Está bien, Jo. Te veré luego." Dean le dijo a Jo levantándose de la mesa y comenzando a caminar a la salida del bar junto con Sam. Los dos subieron al Impala, y Dean encendió el carro antes de que los dos quedaran en silencio por unos minutos. "¿Ash es gay?"

"Eso parece."

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** _Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Recuerden que la historia no es mía. Link de la autora: http : / / www. fanfiction. net/ u/939233/ She_Who_Cannot_Be_Turned. (Remuevan los espacios)._

_Rod!_


End file.
